Tease
by Zirkus
Summary: Tyki had never been so humiliated in his life. "Butterflies! That's what you use to fight with! And you call them Tease!" Cross collapsed to the ground, his shoulders shaking violently with laughter.  Crosski yaoi


**Well, hi there and welcome to my first -Man fic! Not the first story I've written, but the first for this series. I really, really like this pairing though -hurrface- Cross and Tyki just have something that fits together so well! Plus, there's barely any of this out there, so might as well add to it~! My sista-from-anotha-motha gave me the prompt 'Tease'. There are extra notes at the bottom. I had aciddentally deleted the original 'Tease' when I was trying to edit it, by the way. Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own -Man. If I did, Sheryl would be the pimp he was destined to be.**

**

* * *

**

Tyki had never been so humiliated in his life.

It happened rarely, usually when his brother Sheryl was involved, but never had it been so, so so…..humiliating! It was one thing for one's brother to confess how attracted he was to them in public, but it was an entirely different matter when one's own worst enemy couldn't take Tyki's manliness seriously.

This worst enemy was, predictably, Cross Marian.

Who was currently rolling on the floor laughing. Or unnervingly close to.

"Butterflies? _Butterflies? That's_ what you use to fight with? Fuckin' butterflies? Oh god, I can't breathe!" Cross hooted as he clutched his sides. "And you fuckin' call them Tease?" A particularly loud bark of laughter came out at that and Cross finally collapsed to the ground, his shoulders shaking violently with amusement.

Understandably, Tyki had to at least try to defend his own manliness.

"Pscha! Says the man who wears his hair long like a whoring showgirl! How much hair products do you use to take care of that! Plus, plus…. You act like such a paranoid germaphobe when it comes to getting down and dirty! No wonder you suck so bad at being a Exorcist!"

In Tyki's defense, he was only the Noah of Pleasure, not the Noah of Insults.

Cross's eyes almost bugged out of his skull when he heard the other's horrible attempts at an insult and he almost choked as he howled louder in laughter.

"My god, could you get any worse at makin' insults? That was pathetic! You're only just a closet-molester pretty boy, aren't you?" Cross went breathless for a few moments as he body shook in silent amusement and gulped a huge breath of air before he cackled even louder than before.

A vein almost popped in Tyki's forehead and he strided forward, ready to choke a bitch (or Cross, for that matter) and he stopped only a few feet from Cross. "Will you just get up and fight me? I don't have all day to just stand here and be insulted!" He kicked out at Cross, aiming for the other's face, but the Exorcist grabbed Tyki's ankle inches from his face and jerked it out from underneath the Noah before the other could phase through his hand. Flipping onto his stomach, Cross put his chin on one hand as he gazed up at Tyki. "Are you kidding me? I'm having the fuckin' time of my life just insulting you! And you're even good at insulting me back! I feel like I'm having a one-sided fist fight with a girl! C'mon Noah, I'll fight you once you can get a proper insult at me; hell, I'll let you have the first blow as an apology for laughing so hard." Tyki glared at Cross and jerked away from the other and got to his feet.

"I don't need a handicap!" He hissed at him. "I could beat you easily, fair and square! Just stand up and fight me!"

Cross flicked his flaming red hair out of his face and just smiled at Tyki. "But I feel so bad for laughing so hard at you," He said mockingly. "You must be absolutely humiliated." The Exorcist's voice was just dripping with sarcasm as he started to stand. Brushing off the dust from his coat, Cross loomed over Tyki and rested his chin on his knuckles. "So come on. Don't you want to humiliate me too? Hit at anything; my habits, my Order, how I look, even my stupid apprentice Moyash- I mean, Allen Walker. Anything. Hit me with your best shot."

Tyki stood there, glaring at Cross with a look of absolute hate and distaste.

"You look like a girl."

"So would you, Noah, if you grew your hair out"

"You're a horrible master; did you teach Cheating Boy A anything or did you just slack off and get drunk off your ass?"

"You're getting close there, but I'm still pretty unaffected. Of course, I'm guessing Cheating Boy is Allen right?"

"You're a fucking necrophiliac, with that Grave of Maria shit. Is that the only girl you can get with that's remotely willing?"

"Oooh, good one, but still it didn't do any lasting damage. Try again, you're getting really close."

"Your gun is absolutely huge. You must be compensating for something, hmm?"

Of all the reactions Tyki could have predicted, uncontrolled laughter was not one of them. He just insulted that man's… man size! And he was laughing! Tyki could only stare at him speechlessly.

"Noah, there is no way that I could be compensating for anything. If I was to do the bad joke, it would be the other way around; I'm so big, that it is compensating for my gun," Cross said with a lewd grin.

Tyki just stared at Cross for a moment before snorting. "That's impossible. I doubt that that's true. No man could be bigger than that gun."

Cross's grin widened. "Oh? Want to bet?"

"You'd loose."

"But you're a gambling man, right? If you win, I'll let you take my Innocence, both of them, and I'll go home stark naked to the Order."

"And if you win?"

"You hand over the Innocence you collected and YOU have to go back to your family stark naked."

"You're obsessed with the naked stuff, aren't you?"

"It makes things interesting."

Tyki thought about it for a few moments.

"Fine."

Cross grinned again. "Well, I hope that you don't have a particularly long way to get home," He said, reaching for Tyki's hand.

* * *

Tyki could turn a beautiful red color, Cross thought admirably as he watched the Noah's face. It went so nicely with the other's tanned skin. Almost like those expensive raspberry chocolates that he usually bought. "You look so pretty when you blush," He said lewdly. Tyki just flushed a darker shade of red. "Are you fucking kidding me? You just shoved my hand down your fucking pants!"

True, Cross did just that. He grabbed the Noah's hand and just shoved it down his pants unceremoniously and now Tyki was unwillingly fondling the Exorcist.

"But," Cross said. "Am I right, or am I right? I'm not aroused right now, but don't you agree that I'm huge?" Tyki couldn't answer him and looked away. Cross grinned again and leaned forward to brush his lips against the Noah's ear. "Now, can you imagine how big I would be if I was excited? So, you see, I AM bigger than my gun. But, if you don't want to believe me, you can go ahead and make me bigger just to check. After all, you're the Noah of Pleasure."

It was purely comical, the shade of red Tyki turned. Cross didn't even have a name for that color!

Tyki ripped his hands out of Cross's pants and wiped them angrily on his own. "That was absolutely disgusting!" He spat. "Don't you have any modesty?"

"No, not really."

Tyki fixed Cross with a loathing glare. "You sicken me."

"To my surprise, you actually arouse me."

Tyki paled for a moment, before returning to his previous red color. Growling, he took the Innocence, a necklace, out of his pocket and threw it at Cross before he started to undress. No matter how much he hated Cross, he wouldn't go back on a bet he made. Now completely naked, Tyki kept his back to Cross as he picked up his clothes and draped them over his arm. "Good-bye, Exorcist," He said icily as he started to walk away, but a sharp 'Wait' from Cross made him freeze. Turning sharply, he glared at the redhead. "What?"

Cross grinned. "Give me your clothes. I don't want you to put them back on once you get out of my sight." Tyki stared at the Exorcist in disbelief before he glared and threw his clothes in Cross's face. "You're such an asshole," he hissed.

"And you give such a good view."

Tyki snarled in frustration and he whirled back around and began to stalk away.

Once Cross was sure Tyki was a good distance away, he chuckled and tucked the Noah's clothes into a pack he had nearby. "My, that was the best bet I've ever had. I'll have to play a game with him again."

* * *

******Ending note!**

******In case you're wondering, I accidentally deleted the previous 'Tease' when I was trying to edit it. I'm sorry for the two that had reviewed it! I didn't mean to delete it! I do, by the way, have this story and the story 'Pudding' posted on my DeviantART page. I'm dragkyn on there ^^**

**Other notes:**

**About the point when Cross almost called Allen 'Moyashi', I can just totally see him picking the nickname up from Kanda when he hears it. And you know you can see it too. And the reason why Cross called Tyki a 'closet-molester pretty boy' is because for one, Tyki is very handsome, and two, it looked like he was molesting Allen in the chapter where he ripped his arm off. You know it too. And considering I got an almost-death-threat from a previous reviewer if I don't make another, I may or may not make a second part. This could stand by itself very well, but I really would prefer to have my blood INSIDE my body if that was alright with you guys.**

**Anyways, Ciao!**

**-Zirkus**


End file.
